


I Want It That Way

by Carkeysgoingintoshiphell



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Anezka Lives! She lives!, But cinnamon roll, F/F, F/M, Jane is jealous, M/M, More Rose Laughter, Petra is a smart ass, Petra is comforting, Raf and Michael are tooth rotting fluff, Rose Laughter, Rose also wants to kill people but that’s besides the point, Rose and Luisa just wanna be happy, Sad boi time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell/pseuds/Carkeysgoingintoshiphell
Summary: An AU in which while Jane is seemingly faced with a tough choice, But then her choice evaporates.





	I Want It That Way

* * *

_Welcome back my friends, When we last left Jane she had a bit of a problem, You see she was almost engaged to Rafael and that was great but when she came to his apartment, she found out her husband Michael came back from the freaking dead! And well things got a bit... Complicated, Straight out of a Telenovela Right?_

* * *

Click. Click. Click. 

That was all that one could hear from Jane Villanueva’s room, It had been hours and she was still writing, Click. Click. 

 She was writing because her life was going up in flames and when your life goes up in flames, You write. Particularly you write when your husband comes back from the dead, Especially when you're almost engaged to another man. You write even more if that happens to be your situation, And this was Jane Villanueva's particular situation.

It's an even more particular situation if your husband has amnesia, Which Jane's husband did. So write she did. About Rafael, About Michael, About "Jason".  Little did she know just how hectic her life would soon become.

* * *

 "So, Jason, How are you liking Miami?" Rafael asked, 

"I like it fine." 

"That's great."

There was a silence between them, An uncomfortable pause. It was quite obvious why. 

"Jane. She's been writing awful long ain't she?"

"I guess so, She probably has a lot of ideas."

"I'm sure she does."

Michael, Sorry Jason shifted, Attempting to settle into the worn chair in Alba's living room.

”I know this can’t be easy for you, Jason-

“Stop, I’d rather not talk about it. If you’ve got something to say, Talk to your mom or something.”

”My mom’s dead. Actually.”

”Oh.”

”Yeah.” 

“Well I’m sorry.”

”You’re fine. He turned away from Jason “There’s no way of you knowing.” 

Rafael chuckled before standing up “I’m gonna go check on Jane, Make yourself at home I guess.”

Rafael left the room, but as he did he felt eyes on him. Jason’s eyes specifically.

* * *

 

  _Well my friends, It’s safe to say that Rafael was in a tough place, But in an even tougher place? Jason. You see, He was supposed to be here for Jane, But now he’s not so sure._

* * *

 Jane hadn’t noticed Rafael tiptoeing into her room, She hadn’t been noticing much ever since “Jason” reentered her life. Her

perfectly good life! She was happy with Rafael, I mean sure, Of course she missed Michael but that man was not Michael, He

was the opposite of Michael. He just happened to look, feel, smell, And probably taste like Michael. But she was with Rafael

who she loved so much. It wasn’t just her love life at stake, It was her family-

“Jane?” This snapped her off her train of thought.

”Rafael, Um. Hi.”

”Yeah so we need to talk-

“About Jason, I know.”

”Actually-

“Look Raf, You two need to talk okay? I can’t deal with the drama right now.”

”But-

“But nothing! You both are going to hang out and that’s that!”

”Well okay then.” He pulled her in for a kiss but she turned.

”Until you stop acting like a baby, I’ll treat you like a child.”

”Fine then, You’re cut off too.” He chuckled running around her room teasingly.

”No fair!”

* * *

 Rafael took fast steps into the room, Unsure if Jason was even there still.

but as soon as he entered Jason was already setting up to leave

”Where are you going?”

”Out to the bars y’know, Get away from this Michael crap.”

”Not too fast.”

”Why not?”

”Because _I_ am coming with you.”

Jason groaned but begrudgingly agreed.

Tonight was going to be interesting. Without a doubt

* * *

 

_And interesting it was, My friends, For things were about to get complicated for Jason. After all this is a Telenovela._

_Right?_

 

* * *

-4-5 _rounds of_ Drinks Later

 

"So I really investigated y'all like that?' Jason said, His words slurred

Rafael chuckled, "Yes! You were hellbent on the idea that I was some crime lord! Even tried to get a warrant on me."

"You? You're the most harmless pretty boy I've ever met!"

"Thanks." He laughed, Punching Jason in the shoulder teasingly

Jason sighed looking into Rafael's eyes. He'd never noticed how calm his eyes were, He wondered why he was noticing now.

Rafael stared back into Jason’s eyes for what seemed like eternity when something crashed them both right back to reality

“Oh well aren’t you two adorable!” The bartender said.

Jason immediately pulled away from Rafael’s gaze, He was puzzled, Most of the time he hadn't found people who found guy friendships "adorable" like this bartender. Unless he thinks-

"It's so nice to see a couple here, We don't get many oddly enough. Might be the name." The bartender pointed to the sign.

As Jason stopped to read the sign he began to look around, He saw something that made him finally understand. The sign was written in rainbow colors. He had taken his Ex/Current Wife's boyfriend, To a gay bar. 

“Excuse me? Um. I think you’re-

“Oh thank you! We’ve never been here before.” Raf said placing a hand on Jason’s back

”Wha-. Rafael spun Jason around bringing his hands to his lips making a shushing sound

”C’mon, It’d be fun!” Jason was about to protest but before he could he spotted somebody, Somebody he swears he’s seen before and it becomes a bit of a necessity to remain inconspicuous. Especially because from what Rafael had been drunkenly rambling about a few hours ago, Sin Rostro obviously had a plan for his original identity. So before he could stop himself he was grabbing Rafael’s In-mid-sentence face and crushing his lips against his. 

* * *

 

Rafael had expected at least something to go wrong with Jason, Them kissing in a gay bar? Not one of those things he’d just

assumed would happen, And he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol running through his veins or just his own damn brain. But

Jason’s lips were soft and felt really, really good.

So it was a bit of a surprise when in his “drunken state” as he’d later recall, he grabbed onto his face, It definitely surprised him even more when Jason pushed him against the wall of the bar, Deepening their kiss.

” _Maybe we should get out of here?”_  Jason whispers in Rafael’s ear in between feverish kisses.

Rafael nods and they both pull apart walking out to Rafael’s car. Neither of them noticing the figure that seemed to be hot on their trail

* * *

  _Oh my friends I wish I could show you who this figure was, But alas this is a book without pictures. Which really sucks by the way. Just my opinion of course._

* * *

Although Jason was sure he was supposed to be on the look out for something, Anything it was hard to get himself to focus on something, anything but Rafael, Who was making it awful hard for him to make it outside of the alley because he kept pawing at him and as much as he wished he could say he hated it, He really, really didn’t.

So when Jason slams Rafael up against the wall, He really can’t be blamed. And if he happened to leave a few bruises that looked like bite marks well, That can’t be proven now can it? So if anything he’s really doing Rafael a favor by making out with him in this alley while he’s supposed to be on the lookout for some “Sin Rostro lackey” Or at least that’s what he’s telling himself. I mean it’s just pretend right? He tightens his grip around Rafael’s waist and looks him deep in his eyes before leaning down to kiss a path down his jawline, Illiciting a moan from Rafael as he stares hungrily at him.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

There’s a ringing coming from Raf’s pocket.

He pulls away.

”Jane? Oh yeah me and Jason were just heading over... Mateo? I’ll be right over.”

Rafael’s face tensed up.

”That was Jane, Mateo apparently bit Ellie so I have to go but um-

“Don’t worry about it Pretty boy.” 

Jason walked back into the bar 

Rafael got right into the car.

Rafael looked back at Jason before driving away.

Hoping that Jason looked too.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking around till the end! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there will be more to come! The action is really picking up in Chapter Two so stay tuned!


End file.
